<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contrary by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043779">Contrary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Grumpy Hino Rei, Hurt/Comfort, Priestesses, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei goes to the church as a priestess, but has to become Mars to save Dark from the Toki no Byoushin!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Mousy/Hino Rei</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Outshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rei had approached the museum as a priestess, hoping to calm the spirits of the artworks.</p><p>But her human power wasn’t enough.</p><p>As the Toki no Byoushin broke the seal, capturing Daisuke, Rei knew she had to transform.</p><p>“MARS POWER! MAKE UP!” Mars ran forward. “Dark! Dark come on! It’s killing you! You have to get away!”</p><p>She threw an ofuda at it. “AKURYO TAISAN!”</p><p>The artwork quieted, but Daisuke was gone.</p><p>“How can I just leave him?!” Dark snarled. “He’s lost and alone in there! I have to get him back! Get out of the way!”</p><p>Mars grabbed his arms. “No Dark! I’ll help you just please! Please stop!”</p><p>It was her tears that moved him. “Senshi...why do you care? Why do you meddle in our affairs at all.”</p><p>“That’s a secret!” Mars snapped. “Now stop making a fool of yourself Dark! I’ll fight with you to save Daisuke! I-I know what it’s like to do anything you can to protect someone precious!”</p><p>Dark touched her face. “Yes you do, senshi. Your precious princess. But I think you outshine even her.”</p><p>He kissed her. Rei started to think she might not hate men so much after all. At least, not this man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Contrary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rei followed Dark, who looked like Daisuke, to school.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Rei asked. “The talisman I lent you should preserve your form for the day. I’ll make you another tomorrow.”</p><p>“It’s tolerable.” Dark said softly, staring into space.</p><p>“Don’t worry about Daisuke.” Rei assured him. “I did a fire reading last night. We will save him. We’ll go into that painting he did and—“</p><p>“Daisuke’s painting?” Dark said. “So THAT’S how. Riku has it now though. That could be bad.”</p><p>“Not with my help it won’t be.” Rei grinned.</p><p>“Senshi!” Satoshi grabbed Rei. “How dare you meddle in our affairs! You have no right!”</p><p>It was silent in the hallway. The students were all in class.</p><p>Dark made a move to help, but stopped with a glare from Rei.</p><p>“Satoshi.” Rei pulled from his grip, pushing a talisman into his hand. “Put this on your chest, let it burn into your body. It will heal you, give you control. Don’t become the monster, Satoshi.”</p><p>Satoshi stumbled back as if stung, and rushed off to class.</p><p>“Wow.” Dark said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>